


Piggyback

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demo and Heavy go on a hike date but Demo sprains his ankle. Thank goodness his boyfreind is there to carry him up the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggyback

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Just to let you know, I'm going to try really hard to post a lot of fan fiction this week. Also, if you guys like my stories, could you possibly donate to me? I'm currently jobless and I could use the extra help. If you could donate just a$2 to the.dead.madonna@gmail, that's fine.
> 
> Thanks and smooches!

 “You really don’t hae tae dae this Mischa.”

            The Heavy ignored Demo as he continued up the mountain. Tavish merely smiled as they headed upwards. His ankle didn’t hurt that much but Mischa had refused to let him walk anymore. The Russian had thrown Tavish over his back and demanded that he hold on. Then, he began to march up the mountain with Tavish on his back. It was like Tavish weighed nothing.

            Tavish had to admit that his lover was an odd one. Heavy was a very quiet man. It was sometimes hard to get him to say something. The heavy weapons experiment expert believed that talking too much was pointless and it wasted time. But despite not being talkative, the Heavy was a great listener. Tavish was a storyteller. It was in his blood. Plus, Heavy loved stories. HE did major in Russian literature after all.

            “We are close.” Heavy said. “The clearing is right up here.”

            “Okay, ye can pit me down now.”

            “No.”

            “Love, ah can walk.”

            “Ankle is sprained. Doktor is not here to fix it. I carry you.”

            “Misha…”

            “Tavish does not walk. Heavy carry.”

            Tavish sighed but he smiled. He leaned against Misha’s back. He had to admit this was rather nice. He could feel the Russian’s deep, labored breathes as she continued up the mountain. The air as cool and crisp, making Tavish’s cheeks rosy.

            Finally, Heavy reached the clearing. Up here, they could see the valley below. It stretched out, filled with rivers and trees. It was beautiful. Nothing like Teufort. This place was alive, vibrant and rich.  Heavy placed Tavish down on a log before sitting next to his lover. Tavish leaned against him, taking in the beautiful scene before them.

            “It’s beautiful.”

            “Yes, view is beautiful.”

            Tavish glanced over at Misha and saw that he was being stared at.

            “Mischa, you’re nae’ looking at the valley. You’re looking at me.”

            “Yes. And I said, view is beautiful.”

            “Misha, stop!” Tavish hid his face while his boyfriend chuckled.

            “Little boyfriend is embarrassed?”

            “Misha, I thought ah told ye tae stop being such a perfect boyfriend.” Tavish looked at his mate.

            “I cannot do that. Is not possible.” Misha grinned, kissing Tavish’s cheek.

            “Who woods that that the Heavy weapon’s guy woods be a hopeless romantic?” Tavish chuckled.

            “It is easy when demo expert is handsome.”

            “Well, should we head down or wait a bit?”

            “Let us wait a bit. This is nice,” Misha wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. “Wish we could stay like this forever.”

            “Yeah, this is nice.” Tavish said, leaning against his boyfriend. “We should dae this more often.”

            “Yes but little Demo should not break his ankle each time.”

            “Agreed.”


End file.
